THE SHOOTOUT
by neelarayfan
Summary: Ruthie feels alone with Martin gone and now her life's going to change in one day.What will Ruthie do when a fellow student causes a shootout?Please read and review!Thanks for the reviews guys!


THE SHOOTOUT

Ruthie's day at school was basically the same each day until one day some-one changes that day for her.''Ruthie,its time for school'',called out Annie.''Yes,mum I'm coming'',said Ruthie.She felt alone since Martin left high school to help Sandy with their baby.''I cant believe I have to go to high school all alone now,with Martin away'',thought Ruthie.When Ruthie's dad left her to school that day she noticed Randy,the new guy who was in her math class.Something about him told her that today something was going to happen but she let that thought slip away since Randy was nice to her whenever they spoke to eachother.But Ruthie had heard from Kevin,Lucy's husband and also Ruthie's brother-in-law that Randy had had a troubled childhood since his parents had died in a car crash when he was only 4 and then he was taken into foster care where his first foster parents had'nt taken care of him well and so he was moved to another foster home and this time he was taken care of by a nice couple.And once Randy had been arrested in his old high school since he had beaten up a guy who had been taunting him about his parents.But after that Randy was said to be out of really felt sorry for Randy to have faced such problems but after being assured by Kevin that everything was fine now she felt much better.

That afternoon.  
Ruthie noticed that Randy was'nt there in math class even though he had come to school but she did'nt have to worry for long cause just then she heard a gun shot and a few girls screaming.Everyone ran out to see what was happening and Ruthie's heart almost stopped beating cause there was Randy with a gun and he had just shot Jimmy Rivers,the baseball player who was friends with Martin.The teacher,Mr Banks told everyone to calm down and to go into their classes and lock up the doors.As everyone rushed to do what they were told the teachers were calling the cops to come to school after they explained what was happening at could hear a few girls crying and some guys cursing at Randy for doing what he had just done.But Ruthie had mixed emotions for Randy.She felt sorry for him but also angry that he could kill someone.''What's taking the cops so long'',thought Ruthie but soon after she said that she heard sirens of the cops and an felt better now because she knew that everything was under control or so she thought.

Ruthie heard Sergeant Michaels tell Randy to put his gun down so all the other students ran to the window to see what was happening and just then Ruthie noticed that Randy was holding the collar of a guy who looked familiar and just then Ruthie gasped cause that guy was none other than Mac and he looked could'nt take it anymore and then she burst into tears.Why Mac,thought Ruthie.What did he do to Randy that this is happening.After what felt like an hour Randy spoke up saying that he would'nt release Mac unless guys like Jimmy Rivers were punished for what they did to him.Sergeant Michaels told Randy that were civilized ways to handle the situation instead of handling it this way.''But,why should'nt these people suffer'',said Randy.''They should go through what I went through when I was taken into different foster homes and treated badly'',said Randy.''But Randy,you killing your fellow students will not solve the problem'',said Sergeant Michaels.''We'll discuss this later,and you can talk to your school counsellor about all of it but please put the gun down'',pleaded Sergeant Michaels.There was a long silence and Ruthie could'nt take it anymore.What was happening,she thought.

Back at the Camden household.  
Eric,Annie,Kevin,Lucy,Simon,Sam and David were watching the whole thing unfold on all the news channels.Annie was in tears.''My poor baby'',weeped Annie.Eric consoled her and told her that everything was going to be fine.Lucy looked to Kevin for support and he squeezed her hand in reassurance.Simon felt angry and guilty.He was so wrapped up in his marriage preperations to Rose and about the Sandy situation that he did'nt think about his sister,Ruthie and what she was going through.

At school.  
Ruthie decided that it was now or never.She was going to go out and try to convince Randy to give up the gun.When Ruthie went out,Mac gasped.''Ruthie,what are you doing'',Mac straight at Randy and said,''Randy,please let Mac go and listen to Sergeant Michaels''.''We are here to help you''.''But Ruthie,you dont know what I have gone through in the past years'',said Randy.''Well,then we are here to help you,so please drop the gun'',pleaded Ruthie.After what seemed like hours Randy dropped the gun and let go of Mac.Everyone watching the news on tv including the Camdens and Kinkirks cheered and so did the cops.The cops came in and handcuffed Randy.Randy looked at Ruthie one last time and Ruthie noticed the pain in his eyes.Mac,are you alright?asked Ruthie.Yeah,thanks,he said.

The next day.  
Everything had gone back to normal after the shootout and Ruthie's school had decided to have a teen helpline so that students would'nt feel the way Randy had felt.''Ruthie,come here quick'',shouted out Simon.Simon handed Ruthie the newspaper and there Ruthie noticed a picture of her and Randy after the shootout.  
And the headline read-''CAMDEN GIRL HELPS OUT TROUBLED TEEN TO STOP THE SHOOTOUT''.Everything was back to normal,and Ruthie knew that there were many more normal days to come.


End file.
